Suddenly I Am Center Stage
by Dianaa442
Summary: My life is changing. 8 months ago I was a small town girl, now I'm switching coasts. I never thought I'd be moving to California. And you're never going to believe who my neighbors are. Fame isn't what I thought it would be, but theres no turning back now
1. Chapter 1

My Diary June 22, 2008

8 months ago, I was a nobody. I think I liked it better that way too. I miss my house, my friends, my family,...my life. It's all new to me. I didn't expect all this. I have one friend, and hopefully soon to be 4.

Everywhere I go people know my name. They know who I am and everything about me. 8 months ago I was just another person walking the streets of Rhode Island. Now I'm taking limos in California. Last year, I was getting school pictures, now I'm going to photo shoots for magazines. Sometimes I wonder where my life went.

I guess I just have to learn to get used to it. There's no turning back now. They say once you're famous, you're always famous. It scares me to think I can never be just Diana. But I'm still the same person I was 8 months ago, just in a new place, I don't like to call home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

New home, New Friends, New life.

Okay, never in my life did I think I would be standing in the middle of California, in the middle of some rich neighborhood, in the middle of my new yard. And never did I think I would be standing in front of a huge house, in a huge state, with hugely famous people. Now, people consider me one of those hugely famous people. I guess you could say I'm the new Hannah Montana, but people call me Diana. Even though I'm famous, I got to keep my old name.

"Okay, I know I don't have this many clothes." I said tugging my suitcase out of the back of my dads truck. "Yeah, life's surprising isn't it? I mean last year I wouldn't have ever dreamed of being here right now." my mom said, carrying bags from the truck towards the house. I was pretty much the most unhappy person there. There was a lot of getting used to.

"Hey new neighbor!" I heard from behind me. I turned to find the most unexpected person standing right in front of me. "Hey, your..Miley Cyrus?" I said still tugging at the suit case. "Yeah! Need some help?" she said, watching me pull for my life. "Yeah that would be great." I said laughing. We tugged, and it finally shot out, sending me plunging into the ground. "Okay that kind of hurt!" I said getting up. She was just laughing. "So this is your house?" she said, staring up at the huge building. "Yeah...pretty big." I said staring up. "I'm totally not used to any of this. I came from the smallest state, from the smallest house, from the smallest neighborhood." I said getting another bag. "Yeah, it's gonna take a while. But you'll fit in fine." she said smiling. She took a bag for me as we walked into my house for the first time.

Right when I walked in I dropped my bags. It was huge. In front of me was a giant staircase, leading up to a bright hallway. To my right was an open room, and from there two glass doors leading to the kitchen. On my left was a living room, the size of my old house. "Holy.." I said standing there. "Like I said, It will take a while." Miley said. "Diana! Your room is upstairs down the hall. The one with the glass doors." I heard my mom call from who knows where. I picked up my bags, and we walked up the stairs and down the hall. I swung open the two glass doors. My jaw dropped. "This is my room?" I said putting my bags down. It was all white, empty, but so huge. I stepped down from a raised platform. There was a huge bed, and huge window with a window bed, a huge desk with a purple computer, and...a lot of huge stuff. There was a hallway which led to a hang out living room kind of thing, with purple spherical chairs, a plasma TV, video games, and oh my gosh too much to handle.

"Wow this is even bigger than my room!" Miley said, walking around the room. "This is about...30 million times bigger than my old room." I said, plopping onto my new bed. "So is the bed." I said. She laughed. She saw the look on my face, and new something was wrong. "Well, I guess I'll go home, give you some time to unpack." she said walking towards the door. "Thanks for helping." I said, as she walked out the door. I took out my cell, and called Carly.

"Hey." I said almost in tears. "Hey Diana!! How's California?" she said, excited to be talking to me. "I wanna go home." I said, tear falling down my face. "Why? Do you hate it?" she said. "It's not home. I miss my friends, my family, my house...my life." I said, wrapping my arms around my knees. "Don't worry, you still have us. You'll get used to it soon." she said. "I hope so."

"Okay, so there must be a plus side to all this." she said, changing her tone. "Well, I have a new friend." I said, wiping my eyes. "I know your not gonna believe this, but Miley Cyrus is my neighbor." I said. "Your kidding?!" she said, surprised. "No! But I gotta go, my moms calling me. Bye Abby!" "Bye Dia!"

I hung up and ran downstairs. I found my mom in the kitchen. "Wow, looks like you got the kitchen you've always wanted!" I said, taking a seat in a stool in front of the island. "Yeah, it's beautiful." she said, putting glasses in the glass window cupboards. "So what did you want?" I said, pouring a glass of water. "The Cryus' invited us for dinner, since there's no way I can cook tonight." she said laughing. "Okay sounds awesome." I said standing up.

At about 5 o clock we went diagonally across the street to the Cyrus'. Their house was gorgeous, bigger than mine. The invited us inside, and me and Miley went up to her room. "Your room looks a lot bigger than mine!" I said, looking around. "Yeah, but mine doesn't have a chill room." she said laughing. "You picked the best neighborhood to live in. There's so many people you need to meet." she said, sitting on the couch. (Yeah that's right, she has a couch in her room.) "Like who? I was already surprised to find you here." I said, sitting in her computer chair. "Well, for one, the Jonas Brothers live right next door. I would introduce you bu..." "The Jonas Brothers? Live next door?!" I interrupted. "Yeah..." she said laughing. "That's insane, I'm I big fan." I said laughing. "Well now you'll be their friend. Starting tomarrow, they're out of town." she said walking towards the door. "Woah...a lot of getting used to." I repeated to myself. We walked down to have dinner.

Mrs. Cryus made an awesome dinner. After a long conversation of getting to know eachother, we left. I walked up to my room, and set up my bed with a purple comforter, and a ton of pillows. Then my cell rang. "Hello?" I said, wondering who would be calling me this late. "Diana!?!? YOU DIDN'T CALL ME?!?!" Sarah said, screaming. "I'm sorry! I was at dinner!!" I said, yelling and apologizing over and over again. "But guess what?" I said. "What?" she said, in a partially rude tone. "Miley and the Jonas Brothers are my neighbors." I said, waiting for her reaction. "...WHAT??!?!" she said, as loud as she could. "THAT'S INSANE?!?! SINCE WHEN?!?!?! I NEED TO COME VISIT YOU!!" she said still screaming. "My mom and dad are paying for you and Carly, and you family's, to come and stay for a week...next week." I said. "WhAT?!?! SERIOUSLY?!?!" she said, still screaming. I was starting to get a headache. "Yeah but I gotta go, really tired, long day, okay bye." I said without giving her a chance to say bye. God I love her. I jumped into my bed. It took me a long time to finally fall asleep. It just wasn't home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Just a normal day, or is it?

I expected to wake up to my old room. Well, I surprised myself. I was in my new room. I got up, and went into my bathroom. _My _bathroom. I've seriously never had my own bathroom before. Well anyway. I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm still the same person I was yesturday. I walked out of the bathroom, and swung open two large doors. "Great, now I'm going to get lost in my own closet." I said, looking for something to wear. I put on straight jeans, cute heels, and a res shirt with a white sash. "I don't even dress the same." I said, looking in the mirror. "I don't really have a choice thought. And these clothes are awesome." I said, talking to myself. I walked out of my closet, and grabbed my purse. I took out my cell. 1 new text message. "Hey Diana! Kinda bored...wanna come over?- Miley." I text her back, saying it was no problem, and I'd be over in a minute. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hey mom, I'm going to Miley's." I said, taking a bite out of a muffin. "Okay, be back by 2, you have a photo shoot at 3...and chew with your mouth closed!" she said, taking the muffin from my hand laughing. "Kay bye!" I said running toward the door.

I was in the middle of the street when I was almost tackled by three boys. "Diana? THE Diana?? You're our new neighbor?" Joe said, staring at me. "Yeah, nice to meet you." I said, happily. "Sweet! I'm Kevin, this is Joe and Nick." Kevin said, pointing to his brothers. Miley came running towards me. "Well, I guess you've met!" she said laughing. "When did you get here?" Joe said, looking at my house. "Yesturday.." I said, looking to see what he was so amazed by. "Nice shoes!" said Miley, completely out of no where. "Thanks!" I said, looking down at the red heels. "You guys wanna come over?" Miley said, taking my hand. "Yeah sure." Kevin said. We walked into her house, and went downstairs.

It was a huge living room, game room, chill zone kind of thing. "Wow this is huge." I said putting my cell on a table. "Really? How big is yours?" she said, picking up my cell. "Nice phone by the way." she said, looking at the blue and purple beads covering the outer side. "Thanks. And...I've never even seen my basement.." I said, sitting on a chair across from Nick. "Actually, I've only seen, my room, the kitchen, and the living room. I haven't even seen my brothers since dinner last night." I said laughing. They all laughed. "Does anyone else get lost in their closet?" I said, getting my cell that was ringing. "I did a few times." said Miley. I laughed. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Heyy Diaaa!!" said Carly. "Heyy whatcha doin?" I said excusing myself from my new friends. "Nothin...ya know? I never knew planes could be so boring." she said. "What do you mean? Why are you on a plane?" I said, seeing what was coming. "Well, you parents wanted to surprise you but.." I interrupted. "HA I KNEW IT!" I said, looking back to see them staring at me. "So when are you going to be here?" I asked, sitting on a stair. "In about an hour. I can't wait to see you!!" she said, getting all excited.

"Well, I guess your coming to my photoshoot then." I said getting up. "You have a photo shoot...I WANNA COME!" she said yelling. "Yeah you can, but I gotta go. See you soon!" I said hanging up the phone.

"Sorry that was Carly." I said placing my phone on the same table. "It's okay. Who's Carly?" said Nick. "My best friend from Rhode Island...and Sarah too." I said sitting back in the chair. "Oh cool. So who's the photo shoot for?" Nick asked, picking up his diet coke. "Popstar." I said. "They're cool..lot's of free soda!" he said laughing.

I little while later I headed back towards my house. I was in a good mood, since I made four new friends, and still got to keep my old ones. Even better, they were going to be here in a few minutes. My mom said they were coming in a limo, so I waited, staring out my window from my room. About 5 minutes later, a long black stretch limo pulled up in front. I ran downstairs, slipping on the rug in the hallway. I didn't even care that I had just fallen halfway down the stairs, my two best friend were right outside. In my socks, slipping on the newly waxed floor, I slammed into the door. I flung it open, and ran outside. Nick, Joe, and Kevin were getting in their car, and Miley was walking down the street. I heard some kind of noise, like a scream covered by the interior of a limo. Sarah must have seen the Jonas Brothers. The limo door flew open, and Carly and Sarah came running toward me, tackling me to the ground. A horn beeped, and I waved to the brothers, driving by and laughing. I was almost in tears I was so happy to see my friends.

We ran up to my room. They were amazed. Carly was in my closet, and Sarah was everywhere at once. "Okay, Carly if you don't mind I kind of need to change..." I said, walking into my closet. "Okay!" she said running out. As I got into my clothes for the shoot, I heard them talking about how big the house was, how unbelievable it was that the brothers and Miley lived next door, and how amazing my room was. None of it really mattered to me, cause now my home...really felt like home.

We got into the limo, which would escort us to my shoot. We were talking about Rhode Island, how they were, and how I was. The couldn't believe I still hadn't seen most of my house. I spend most of my time in my room, on the computer, the phone, and just hanging around. We pulled up to a big building, and got out of the limo. A man escorted us inside, along with my body guard. (I never thought I really needed a body guard, but you'd be surprised.) Before I knew it flashes were blinding my eyes, while people were moving me in position. Sarah and Carly were pigging out on the gourmet food, and lucky for Sarah, they had pasta. After I while they began interviewing me on how my new life was, how much of a change it was, what my house was like, my dog, my friends, and my overall status. Then, they did a shoot with me and Carly, and Sarah.

My day was unbelievable. My two best friends were with me. We all slept in my room, Sarah on the spare bed, Carly on the window bed, and Kacie, Carly's sister, in the chill room on the couch. My aunt and uncle were in the spare room down the hall, Ryan, Sarah's brother, was in Timmy's spare bed, and Carly's parents were in the spare room on the first level. I finally saw my brothers room. The were down the hall. They had separate rooms, but both had staircases leading to a room a level up, combining into an arcade. It's pretty cool. My basement was huge. 20 times bigger than my old one, and had a lot more. Plasma tv's, computers, huge couches, cool chairs that hang from the ceiling, a bar, a mini fridge, and a sauna room. Who has a sauna in their basement? Well anyway, the pool outside is huge, with a rock waterfall, and a hot tub. I had a trampoline too.

Well, life wasn't as bad as I thought. Fame isn't all that bad. People know me, but I still have friends that understand me. My house is more of a home, and I actually have friends. The only thing I have to get used to now, is the schedule. I mean, sure I was a busy person before fame, but mostly just hanging out with my friends. Now I have interviews, rehearsals, concerts, photo shoots, premieres, and parties. Then there's the people who want to give me free clothes, sunglasses, purses, shoes, makeup, hair products, and never ending lists of things I usually aren't really concerned about. I guess it isn't all that bad. There's not a lot of time to meet people, or just hang out though. Oh well, tomarrows another day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

How does that sound?

I was the first one up. I looked at the clock...only 7? I walked down the hall, down the stairs, down the hall, through the doors, to the kitchen. Jeez..it's like running a marathon just to get to my kitchen. I sat on a stool, and looked out the big window. I looked at the brothers house. They were all eating breakfast. (I could see through the window.) Then I looked towards the Cryus'. All the lights were off. I went to open the fridge, and reached to get milk. I poured a bowl of cereal. "Oh my God!" I said, cereal and milk flying off my spoon onto my pajamas, as I heard a loud noise coming from the upstairs hallway. "Who was that?!" I said, wiping frosted flakes off of my cami. "Oww!!" I heard an echo. I walked up the stairs, to see my older brother Timmy, on the floor. "Oh God." I said hiding my face. "It's not funny!" he said, picking himself up. "Timmy, normal people don't fall asleep standing up...at 7am." I said laughing. "Who said I was normal?" He said, walking toward the bathroom. "TIMMY YOU HAVE PROBLEMS!" I head Sarah yelling from my room. I started laughing. I ran back downstairs, and finished my cereal.

"Timmy I really don't get how someone can fall asleep standing up." Sarah said, applying lipgloss. "Shut up already!" he said laughing. We were all in a limo, on our way to 3 different places. I was going with my mom, my aunt, Carly's mom, Sarah, Carly and Kacie to record; Timmy, Bobby, and Ryan were going scuba diving, and my dad, my uncle, and Carlys Dad were going to a car show. Don't ask why they were going scuba diving, cause I don't know either.

All the girls got out of the car and headed towards the studio. "OH MY GOD!" Sarah screamed, jumping on my back. "OH MY GOD WHAT!" I said, almost falling on my face. "There's a butterfly!!" she screamed. "Sarah...it's a butterfly." I said. "I know it's so scary!" she said. We all laughed. Sarah's greatest fear is butterflies...and moths. Right when we walked inside Sarah screamed. "Okay, we're gonna have a problem with all these butterflies." I said, holding her down. "No! The...The...The..." she was interrupted. "Hey Diana!" Joe said, walking towards us, brothers following along. "Hey Joe, this is Sarah, Carly, my aunt, Kacie, My mom, and Carly's mom." I said. "Hi nice to meet you!" he said staring at Sarah, who was staring at Nick, staring back at her. "Uhm..Sarah?" I said, waving my hand in front of her face. We all just stood there staring. I started laughing, I couldn't take the silence. Then everyone started laughing...except for Sarah. "Well, as fun as this is, I gotta go record..Sarah that means you gotta come to." I said grabbing her arm, and excusing ourselves from Joe.

We headed down a window lit hallway to a door that read "Studio B Do not open if red light is on." And guess what? The red light was on. "Oh great." I said, sitting on the floor next to the door. Carly, Sarah, and Kacie sitting next to me. "They'll be done soon Diana." my mom said, sitting in chairs with the other moms. After about 20 minutes, the door finally opened. Jesse McCartney walked out, staring at us all. "Oh sorry, I didn't know I was keeping this many people." he said. "It's okay, were all together." my aunt said. We got up and went inside. It was a pretty tight squeeze for 7 people. I went in and sat on a stool. I put the head phones on, and started to sing.

After about an hour of that, Carly, Sarah, and Kacie came in and we fooled around. We started singing random songs like Lipgloss. Then me Carly and Kacie started singing "Splish Splash I was takin' a bath." (HUGE inside joke.) We made our own CD! Then we headed back out to the lobby, which was empty. I was hoping Nick would be there so Sarah could have something to do for a few minutes while we waited for the limo. Then about a minute later, all three of them came out from the opposite end of the room. "Oh boy." I said, looking at Sarah, who seemed to have started drooling. Carly started cracking up. Then the limo came. I took Sarah by the arm, and waved goodbye to them. I think Nick was starting to get a little creeped out because I heard him mumbling to Joe while we were leaving. Haha, well that's Sarah for ya.

We got back to the house about an hour later, thanks to some people who were still scuba diving. We ran upstairs and into my room. Right when I was about to say something..my phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey Diana! Come over!" Miley said. "My friends are here..do you." "No that's okay bring them with you!" she said. "Okay I'll be there in a minute!" I said. "You guys wanna go to Miley's?" I asked. They just looked at eachother, and ran out the door, almost sending me to the ground. "Okay. I'll take that as a yes." I said to myself, and chased them.

By the time I got to her house they were already inside. I found them in Miley's room, playing with her Hannah stuff. "Dang you guys run fast!" I said, catching my breath. "Diana! What are you guys doing tomarrow?" Miley said. "Probably just staying home, why?" I said. "I'm having a pool party! And I definately want you to be there." she said "...and Sarah and Carly." she said laughing at carly, who now was fully dressed with Hannah clothes. "Do you mind if Kacie comes too?" I said. "Yeah I don't know who she is but sure!" she said laughing.

After 3 hours of Carly and Sarah invading everything Miley owns, we went back. We ate dinner and hung around for a while, then we went to bed. "Oh crap." I said, lying in bed now looking at Carly. Sarah was already asleep. "Do you have a bathing suit with you?" I said to her. "Yeah why?" she said getting up facing me. "I don't!" I said laughing. "Guess we gotta go shopping!" I said. "Yesss!" she said jumping up and down. "Goodnightt." I said laughing. "G'night!" she said, obviously happy. We both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Now that's a pool!

We ran down to the kitchen, where everyone was eating breakfast. "MOM WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!" I said, stopping in the doorway. "Why?" she said. "Miley's pool party is today, and I don't have a bathing suit!" I said. "Okay well...we can go after breakfast." she said.

I ran into the mall, Carly and Sarah not far behind. "This is a big mall." I said, looking for stores to go in. "I've never heard of any of these!" I said. "What happened to Aeropostale and Wet Seal?" Carly said. "I don't know. Maybe that's just a Rhode Island thing like coffee milk." I said. We walked into a store, as Sarah walked into a different store. "Uhm Sarah?" I said. "Yeah Diana?" she said, looking around. "You're in a pretzel shop." I said. "Yeah I know. I like pretzels." she said. "Of course you do. Okay now come on!" I said, and we ran into a store. Carly picked out a red bikini. Sarah purple bikini, and I picked out a blue one. Then we just walked into random stores for an hour. As we were leaving, Carly saw a group of hot kids, and figured she'd stop to talk for a while.

"Hey sorry we're late!" I said, as we walked into her backyard. "Now that's a pool!" Carly said. The place was filled with people. Including the Jonas Brothers. "Hey no problem, I'm still waiting for a few more people!" Miley said. I looked around. "Is that Zac Efron?" I asked, as the tall, blue eyed, gorgeous babe was holding a drink, while talking to some friends. "Yeah he's SO cool." she said. "He's SO hot too!" I said laughing. "Oh yea." she said smiling. "So guys where.." I said looking at both sides of me. Sarah and Carly had already disappeared into the crowd. As I stood there laughing at myself, I saw Nick and Joe walk over to me. "Hey guys!" I said. "Hey how's life going?" Joe said. "It's getting better, really busy. I don't know how it's going to be Saturday, since Carly and Sarah are leaving." I said. "Well we're always here." he said. "Is that cake?" Joe said, and followed the waiter handling the massive chocolate cake. "Follow me." Nick said. He nudged me signaling to follow. I had no idea what he was doing, or where he was taking me. He led me through the crowd, then I was stopped. "Hey Diana! I've been wanting to meet you!" Zac said. "Well nice to meet you!" I said staring into his dreamy blue eyes. "I'll be right back." I said trying to find Nick. He looked back, and waved to me to follow. We went inside, into a room where we found Kevin and some other people. "Hey guys this is Diana." Nick said introducing me. "Hey Cutie!" Kevin said. Cutie? Is that a new nickname or something? It's okay, I like it. "Hi Diana! I'm Ashley." Miss Tisdale said to me. "I'm such a big fan! When does your new record come out?" she asked. "Thank you, and next week!" I said getting all excited. It was my second record, but I knew it would do better than the first. "Awesome I can't wait to get it!" she said.

Four hours later, it was dark. Miley, Nick, Joe, Kevin, Sarah, Carly, and I were the only one's still there. We were all sitting around a fire outside. Nick was sitting next to me. For the past few days, I've noticed him trying to get close to me, and talk to me more. He's probably just building a friendship. "So Cutie, have fun today?" Kevin asked. "Yeah it was awesome. I don't mind it or anything, but since when did you call me Cutie?" I asked. I had only met him a few other times, and we were just getting to know eachother. A little early for pet names don't ya think? "I don't know. When I said hi to you earlier it just kind of...came out!" he said laughing. We all laughed. "Well we better go." I said getting up. "Yeah I think we should too." Kevin said. Nick held his arms out to hug me. I kindly excepted. "See you around." he said as we separated. "Bye." I said smiling. I hugged Miley too, and thanked her for the invite. Then we walked home.

I woke up the next morning to my phone. "Ughh." I said turning to get it. The front screen read 7:00am. Who calls this early? "Hello?" I said in a soft tired voice. "I'm sorry Cutie did I wake you up?" Kevin asked, in a sympathetic voice. "Yea but it's fine don't worry about it. What up?" I said, now getting out of bed. "We're going to the beach today, you and your girls wanna come?" he asked. "Hold on." I said putting down the phone. I walked over to my guitar, sitting in its stand. I picked it up and cast it over my shoulder. I turned on the amp, and strummed once. "OH MY GOD!" Sarah yelled, falling onto the floor. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!? IT'S 7:00am!" she yelled. "I know. Wanna go to the beach?" I asked holding my phone up. She got the message that there was someone on the line. "I do!" Carly said running out of the bathroom already changed in her bikini. "How did you.." "I so didn't tap your phone." she said with an innocent face. I put my phone to my ear. "What time? Okay..see you then..bye!" I said and threw it onto my bed. "Can you guys be ready in 15 minutes?" I asked. "Where you guys going?" Kacie asked, getting herself up. "Beach...wanna come?" I asked. Her face lit up. "Sure!" she said, and ran to get her bikini.

We walked across the street, and saw the Jonas's and Miley outside waiting. "Guys this is Kacie." I said. They all greeted her. Joe especially. Me and Carly exchanged glances. "Oh la la." she said. I giggled. We were going to walk to the beach. It wasn't too far away, maybe a 10 minute walk. I ended up walking with Nick. "Last night was really fun." he said smiling. There was something about his smile. It made him almost irresistible. But I wasn't going to let myself fall for him. No matter how cute he was, I was going to focus on my work for a while. I didn't need a boy getting in the way. The truth, my past experiences with boys weren't so great. And I really didn't need another one to go wrong. "Yeah." I said and smiled back. What was I doing? I'm pretty much handing myself to him in a wrapped up box with a bow and a bikini. Diana, don't smile. He looked at me again, with that smile. _That smile. _I smiled back. I couldn't help it. There was just something about him. "You're really good." he said. "Huh?" I said. I was trying to focus on the conversation, but he was so distracting. "With your singing, and acting. You've got talent." he said. This time he didn't look at me. He looked... embarrassed? What was there to be embarrassed about? "Thanks. That means a lot." I said looking at him smiling. He looked at me with his sparkling eyes. Oh gosh. First his smile, now his eyes. Diana don't. It's gonna end up just like the others. He smiled. His hand brushed against mine. It sent chills up my arm. Then I accidently let go of my bright colored towel. "Oops!" I said, and I bent over to get it. Nick stopped to wait for me. As we started walking again, I looked at Kacie and Joe, who were now walking alone. The were talking a lot, and smiling, and laughing. "He likes her." Nick said. "How do you know?" I asked. "He's nudging her, and laughing a lot." he said. I just looked at them. Imagine how awesome it would be for my best friends sister to go out with Joe Jonas? Cute couple.

When we got to the beach, Joe, Kevin and Miley went in the water. The rest of us just relaxed in the sun. That is, until Carly covered my body in sand. "What are you doing?!" I said laughing, as she poured sand onto my body. "I wanna make you into a mermaid!" she said smiling. "Sarah, Nick, Kacie, help me!" she said pouring more and more sand onto my body. "Only the waist down!" I said, as Sarah poured it on my chest, causing it to go into my top. "Oops." she said laughing. They started patting me down, and started shaping the fin. As Nick patted my leg, it gave me chills. Diana what are you doing!!? Don't fall for him. He's just another guy that's going to leave you again. Let someone else have him. Let Miley have him, she already dated him? Why not again? "Okay all done!" Carly said. "Diana, you're a very pretty fish." Kacie said laughing. "Thanks you are too." I said. She gasped. "Are you saying I look like a fish?" she said. "I'm just kidding!" I said as she came to me with a bucket full of water. "Kacie no!" I begged. "Fine." she said laughing. "I wouldn't do it anyway, I'm not like Carly." she said. "Hey!" Carly said. She took the bucket from her and dumped it over her head. We all laughed, as Kacie spit out the salty water. Then she started chasing Carly. I started to get up, leaving my sandy tail behind. I walked over to the water to wash off my legs. And of course, Nick ended up right there next to me. "Carly's really funny." he said, throwing a rock into the water. "Yeah, she's like my sister." I said, rinsing my legs. It felt really awkward, but at the same time I was comfortable. No Diana! Don't! Stop. You can't. Not again. "You still wish you were back home?" he asked, tossing another rock into the water. "In a way yeah. But I really love it here. I'm doing what I've dreamed of." I said. I looked at him. He was standing there, thinking. But what about?

After a long, fun day at the beach, we all headed home. Tomarrow Carly and Sarah and Kacie were all leaving. As the day ended, my excitement and content died down. Them being here made LA feel a little more like home.

We all took showers, then I helped Kacie, Carly, and Sarah pack up. "So Kacie, how's Joe?" I asked playfully. "He's SO nice! I kinda like him." she said blushing. "You two are so cute together!" Carly said pinching her cheeks. Kacie pushed her away laughing. "And how about you and Nick Diana? You two got a thing. " she said. "What? No we don't!" I said. Was it really that obvious? I didn't even like him. Or atleast that's what I was trying to convince myself. "Are you kidding? You two are always together now. He totally likes you, says Joe, and I can tell you like him." she said. She was throwing clothes into her bag. Carly and Sarah were both looking at me, shaking their heads, agreeing to Kacie's statement. "Well I don't." I said, and threw Carly her cell. "You're getting a text." I said. "It's from Kevin." she said, looking at her phone. "You...forgot...your...towel...wanna...come..get...it?" she said, each word seperated by a second. "Diana? Wanna get it? Ya know since I'm packing and stuff." she said with that look on her face. "You just want me to see Nick." I said. "You can go get it." I said. "Please??" she said, emphasizing. "Fine. But if he answers the door, I'm going to kill you." I said, and walked out the door.

I rang the doorbell. "Hey Diana! You picking up Carly's towel?" Kevin asked. "Yeah she was too lazy to get it." I said jokingly. "Everyone packing up?" he asked. "Yeah." I said. "Where did it go?" he asked talking to himself. "Why don't you come in Cutie, I'll go find it." he said. I entered, closing the door behind me, and sat on the couch. "Diana?" Nick said walking in with popcorn in his hand. He was in sweat pants and a tee shirt. "Oh hey Nick." I said smiling. I have got to stop doing that. I'm practically giving myself to him. But I can't help it. "Want some popcorn?" he said sitting next to me. "No thanks I'm good." I said. "So what brings you here?" he asked. "I'm picking up Carly's towel." I said. "Oh." he said, almost disappointed. Did he think I was here to see him? Then Kevin walked in, perfect timing! "Here it is!" he said. I got up. "Thanks." I said, heading toward the door. "Bye Cutie." he said, and walked away. I head him run upstairs. I looked back at Nick."Mind if I stay a minute?" I asked Nick. "No not at all." he said, and moved over so I could sit. I don't know what I was doing. It was as if my heart was speaking for itself. I couldn't control it. I sat down next to him. He held out the popcorn, offering me a handful. I picked up a few pieces. He smiled. I started to melt. Before I knew it my head was on his shoulder, and we were cuddled up, watching a movie. I couldn't fool anyone, not even myself. I knew I liked him, and other people did too. And now he did.

Almost an hour later the doorbell rang. Nick got up to get it. When he opened it, Carly walked in. "Diana?" she asked. "Yeah?" I said getting up. "I didn't know it took people an hour to get some towels." she said kidding. "Oh sorry..I was just.." I couldn't finish the sentence. "Just meet me back home." Carly said. She winked, and closed the door behind her. "Well..I guess I should get back." I said. He handed me my coat. "Come back anytime." he said smiling. Then I walked out the door.

"Did you kiss him?" Carly asked. I was sitting on my bed, all the girls around me. "No." I said. "I told you...I don't.." "Don't even say you don't like him." Carly said. "Okay. I do." I said smiling. She smiled too. "So what did you do? I mean obviously you weren't getting my towel." she said. "Well..I was just about to leave, but then I asked to stay for a minute." I said. "A minute? Diana you were there for almost 2 hours!" she said. "I know. Well I was just going to stay and maybe watch a little TV, but then we started watching a movie, and before I knew it we were cuddled up on the couch." I said. "Oooo you're blushing." Sarah said. I shoved a pillow over my face. "I really don't want to get in another relationship, but I can't help it." I said. "It's okay. He's soooooo nice. Once 20 minutes passed, I figured you two were up to something, so I thought I should give you an hour, to..'bond'." she said. She had that look on her face again. "So did he ask you out?" Kacie asked. "No. He just said to stop by anytime." I said. "Well that's close enough." Sarah said. "GIRLS! STOP YOUR CHIT CHAT AND GET SOME SLEEP! SOME OF YOU HAVE A PLANE TO CATCH AT 5AM!" Carly and Kacie's mom yelled from down the hall. We all got into our beds. "I'm gonna miss you guys." I said. "We'll miss you too." They all said.


End file.
